You Belong With Me
by Dangerangel6752
Summary: This the story of a girl named Bella Swan. She has been best friends with Edward Cullen since middle school but has always felt more for him. Will sparks fly? Does he feel the same way? Based on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! 

Preface:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

This is just like the music video but longer and more graphic.

Tell me if I should do this story!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If twilight was mine the story would not have included Bella falling for Jacob, they'd be besties, but no love. BUT IT IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bpov (Bella's point of view)**

"Stupid Trigonometry! Stupid broken calculator! Stupid … Stupid!" I screamed as I threw my book across the bed. I crossed my arms and huffed. It was Tuesday, or what Mister Loza would call "TERRIFIC TRIG TUESDAY!!!"

"You know those books cost a lot of money for you to throw them around Bella," a velvety voice startled me.

I turned to see a smug looking Edward seated on his bed that was in his room in his house across my window. _*sigh* Edward Cullen, the emerald eyed god with strange tousled bronze looks and perfect cheekbones and perfect abs and perfect calves and…_ I turned 3 shades of red. _Stupid blush!_ I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Yeah well I normally don't beat up my Trig book… So… how are you?" _Moving the topic to something less embarrassing._

"Eh, the usual." He sighed.

"Still getting over Tanya?" I grumbled. _Ew...Tanya, the Cheer Captain of the foot ball team that Edward was in. A really airheaded strawberry blonde that lived to make Hm, Clique much??_

"Not really," he shrugged. He was lying, it was obvious….. Well to me it was.

"Come on I know you better than that." _What you doing with a girl like that?_ I sighed, "You can tell me you know?"

"It is just drama.." He looked away. I grumbled and he turned with a half hearted smile, "You can see right through me cant you?" I nodded smugly. He laughed.

"Edward!!!!! Tanya is calling you!!!" I heard his mom say. I sighed, Edward shot me an apologetic glance and ran out of his room.

_Of course he doesn't like you, you're Bella, the brunette nerd with glasses that is in band club and wears loose T-shirts and sneakers_. I wanted to cry but instead I decided that I would act cool with it and Edward would have to realize he belonged with me on his own_._

I ran to my radio and turned it on. Halo was playing.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I saw Edward come into his room looking frustrated while on the phone so I decided to close my window.

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Edward was now pacing with a scowl on, I picked up my math book and said it is time to finish. See I had known Edward since we were in diapers and knew that he hates arguing.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Edward through down the phone and looked like he was about to break. I got up and searched for the sketch pad, by now my parents would want me to be finishing my homework.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

I got my sketch pad and scribbled the words "U OK?"

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

He got out his identical one and wrote, "Tired of DRAMA."

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I wrote, "Sorry. )="

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I started writing when I noticed he had moved and closed the curtains.

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

I got up and showed what I had wrote, "I Love YOU." Is sighed and changed the station, my favorite song was on! You Belong With me by Taylor Swift! I got up and sang along.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

I jumped on my bed and pretended there was a guitar in my hands.

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

I continue dancing, but out of the corner of my eye I see Edward's curtains move a little. Spying huh?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

I jump on my bed and lay there imitating what Taylor would do in her music video.

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

I thought about this and laughed, this was my life, no wonder I loved this song so much!

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

I jump up and start dancing again, this time near the window so I can see if Edward is spying or not.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I saw the curtain move a bit, I guess he decided against it, but he will do it again…

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Sure enough the curtain moves and I can see his face slightly so I turn and start singing to him with my hairbrush.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Edward is frozen in shock of getting caught, I suppose unless he has done this before?! Maybe it is cause I am singing to him… oh well at least he is watching!

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I look at him again and sing the last few lines of my favorite song.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

I look at him up at him from under my lashes and sing:

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

I turn off my radio and wave to Edward who has regained his capacity of moving, _God I LOVE this fucking Sexy Boy!_

"Nice Singing Bella," he said smiling. I laughed, he said, "What?"

"I thought you were frozen in terror or something, you kinda scared me." I laughed even harder, he laughed along with me.

"No I was not frozen because you were bad…" he said evasively. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then why?"

"I do not know, probably cause you caught me spying on you and were fine with it."

Hey I am not fine with it! Come over here so I can give you a good spanking." I laughed, _I would like that, especially if he was bent over and pantless and… STOP!_

He blushed. _OMG! HE BLUSHED!!! MAYBE HE LIKES THE IDEA TOO! NO Bella do Not get carried away…_ "He, He well time for bed! Night Bella!" he blurted out and yanked the curtains closed.

_*Sigh* another denial, he just wont get it will he! _I decided I would do what he said and went to change into my pjs. After that I brushed my teeth and my hair and went to my room to sleep, sleep another very detailed, very hot, very sexy dream about me and Eward…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R please I need to know what this story is missing so far!**

**Have you seen this music video by the way? It is awesome!!**

**R&R!!!!! please?**


End file.
